


Blue tea

by Crushed_tires



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, its hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushed_tires/pseuds/Crushed_tires
Summary: Bad gets cold and is kinda sick, Skeppy is there for him :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Blue tea

There was always that one awkward week between Christmas and New years and, like most people, Skeppy had nothing planned. He was alone in the bedroom scrolling through twitter and occasionally tik tok, absentmindedly wondering when Bad was going to end his stream. It's been 4 hours and was nearing midnight.  
  
Skeppy was visiting bad for the holiday season and was in the guest bedroom, it was warm and cozy with blue fitted sheets. The whole house was warm and comfortable with the exception of the office. The office had drafty windows and while Bad usually worked in a back corner, the cold still carried though. Now while Bad assured him he would be fine for a few hours, however, it's been a while and as the night went on, it only got colder.

Now Skeppy was always a tease, making fun of Bad here and there. Nevertheless, he cared deeply for his friend and the though of him getting sick was ticking at the back of his head, only getting louder and louder, concern bubbling in his chest. He soon succumbed to the worry and popped up Bad's stream just to check in, he was sure everything was fine. When he heard Bad's cheerful voice thanking the latest dono, he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, he felt relieved. 

With that he moved out and to the kitchen to get a snack, looking through cupboards aimlessly, not knowing what Bad had. He found a bag of chips and was walking bad to the bedroom when he heard the office door open. Out came Bad looking poorly and tired as hell. Skeppy was hurt looking at him, why hadn't he ended the stream earlier? 

"H-hey Geppy" he murmured, looking sick and sounding just as tired as he looked. Skeppy's mind raced to reasoning what he sould do, he was worried and was never thrown into a situation like this so suddenly. He remembered seeing tea in one of the cupboards and thought about taking care of Bad, his skin tinting pink. "It's just the cold." He assured himself, only felling warmer at the prospect of cuddling Bad to help him feel warmer in the cold of night. 

Bad had turned to go to his room, presumably to go straight to bed. Before he knew it Skeppy's mouth opened and he called out to Bad. 

"Wait, I- uh..." 

Bad rotated to look at Skeppy, making eye contact, Skeppy couldn't just jump out and speak on his fantasies of cuddling bad closely, that would be awkward and could lead to a troublesome situation. 

"..want some tea? You look cold and- um" 

Bad was silent for a moment before nodding and turning back to his room "Can you bring it to my room please" he asked. 

"Just dont fall asleep on me" Skep joked, before thinking about just how selfish that may have sounded, of course he would want to sleep, he's been streaming for hours! 

Skeppy quickly set up the Keurig™ and pulled out the tea packet, he settled on classic Chamomile, nothing wrong with that. After the water finished pouring he added two spoons of sugar and zoomed to Bad's door, spilling a few drops of tea on the way. The door creaked open, light from the kitchen spilling into the otherwise dark room. 

"....Bad...?" Skeppy whispered, being sure not to wake Bad if he was already asleep, that's the last thing he wanted to do.  
After a grunt of affirmation, the tan boy slips closer to set the tea on the bed side table. He whispers a good night before turning towards the door. 

A tug on his teal hoodie puts him to a halt. He turns to see Bad lightly pulling on his clothing before making grabby hands. 

"D-do you want me to-" 

Another grunt of affirmation and a harsher tug tells Skeppy all he need to hear, he climbed in bed next to Bad before returning to the cooling cup of tea, passing it to the boy beside him. He shifts a bit before sitting upright and taking the cup in hand and taking large sips and gulps, that stream sure did a number on him. 

A yawn was elicited from the older as he snuggled himself against Skeppy 

"Can you be the big spoon?" He near whispered and all Skeppy could do was comply, the sight making him weak in the knees, how could one man be so cute? 

There was always that one awkward week between Christmas and New years and, unlike most people, Skeppy had and something to do, somebody to care for.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, this is my first work and I am lost, give me criticism. This was sweet and I may do more in the future idk


End file.
